¡Porque tú me gustas!
by Sarah Rouge
Summary: Ella solo iba a su primer fiesta de preparatoria pero nunca espero pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, aunque estaba él, el chico por quien suspiraba y que pronto le rompería su corazón...


_**¡Porque tú… me gustas!**_

"_If you step into my head_

_Tell me would you still love me?_

_If you woke in my bed_

_Tell me would you hold me?_

_Or you simple let it lie_

_Leaving me to wonder why_

_I can´t get you out of this head"_

_(So I need you/3Doors Down)_

El césped debajo de mi espalda era incomodo pero reconfortante a la vez. La sensación rasposa y refrescante contra mi piel, esa satisfacción que termina en cosquilleo fastidioso.

Me imagino la imagen que debo de estar proyectando: una chica de quince años con las piernas levemente flexionadas, los ojos cerrados, las manos reposadas en el estomago, el cabello disuelto entre el césped con una que otra hojita del árbol.

Aunque estaba bajo la sombra de un gran roble, por los orificios que se hacían entre las ramas se escapaba uno que otro rayito de sol.

¿Por qué estaba ahí en la "nada"?

Pues para disfrutar un delicioso chocolate.

Si.

En mi boca depositaba un trocito de chocolate blanco con pedazos de chocolate negro; pasaba de la punta de mi lengua hacia el centro de esta, dejando un camino _chocolatoso_, después se iba a mis muelas que aplastan el chocolate y mis papilas gustativas lo agradecían por tal manjar glorioso. Le damos gracias al Señor Ramiro y su tiendita en la esquina de la preparatoria.

Amo el chocolate… ¿me pregunto si los… besos sabrán a chocolate?

_Besos… _una expresión que estuve a punto de sentir, pero… no sucedió.

Esa comunicación de labios nunca me sucederá, y eso que tuve la oportunidad pasando la peor escena _vergonzosamente_ embarazosa de mi vida.

Todo había comenzado la semana pasada, exactamente el viernes pues hoy también es viernes (_oh_…).

A mis amigas y a mi nos invitaron a nuestra primera fiesta preparatoriana. Nos arreglamos todas _glamourosas _pero no excesivas, queríamos dar una buena impresión, ser de primer semestre es difícil por los nervios.

Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, nos llevo a la fiesta. La música resonaba desde dos cuadras antes, el ambiente se sentía incluso sin entrar, la adrenalina de lo nuevo era lo mas excitante.

Todas nos bajamos con cuidado para no cometer error alguno, Tomoyo, Chijaru, Naoko y Rika.

Mi vestimenta no era realmente elaborada, aceptémoslo una fiesta "normal" no necesita de algo exagerado, lo sencillo es lo mas llamativo en estos casos, llevaba puesta una blusa abotonada gris de tirantes gruesos con tiritas cruzadas de satén en estos, debajo de la cual traía un top negro pues me desabroche unos tres botones, unos vaqueros azul petróleo, unas _flats _grises con un moñito, mi cabello lacio (que por cierto, le llevo un tiempo a _Tomoyo_ alisarlo puesto que mi cabello es un… monstruo), y una hermosa cadena con un dije de cruz de marquesinas juego de mis aretes rectangulares.

Al entrar a la casa, sentí una que otra mirada sobre mí y yo solo sonreía tímidamente; había caras conocidas y desconocidas pero para eso eran las fiestas ¿no?

Sin darme cuenta tropecé con la espalda de alguien, al ver quien era solo pude sonrojarme y pedir disculpas torpemente.

— Y—yo lo—lo siento – dije agachando mi mirada porque no aguantaría su escrutinio, esos ojos maravillosos me derretirían el cerebro en un chasquido.

— No tienes de que disculparte – su voz resonaba en mis oídos, sí como en las novelas románticas, pero él sí sonaba desinteresado y cortante.

Yo solo pude mirarlo sonriéndole tímidamente. Él… él solo se dedico a ignorarme por completo.

— Wa… Sakura, ya tuviste el primer contacto, solo falta el siguiente paso y esta en tus manos – escuche a mi amiga Tomoyo emocionada.

Ah… como si Syaoran Li se fuera a fijar en mi, el es un año mayor que yo, podría tener a cualquier chica, entonces ¿porque a mi?

— Tomoyo… seamos realistas, esta no es la secundaria, aquí todo es distinto – le dije muy apenas creyendo que me escucharía por el alto sonido de la música.

— Por eso… la secundaria era de niños, la preparatoria es para atreverte y sacar a flote tus… más profundos talentos – me guiñó un ojo para seguir diciendo —: y Sakura… tú debes dar el primer paso.

_Dar el primer paso…_

Eso seguía en mi mente media hora después, ya que mis amigas bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, mientras yo solo seguía sumida en mis profundos pensamientos, tan profundos como el mar.

Okey.

No tan profundos.

— ¿Quieres bailar? – esa voz me sobresalto.

— Si – dije sorprendida de quien era el emisor de esa voz.

Si… él… el chico imposible. ¿Ya estaba creyendo escuchar _Black is Black? _

El chico de perfecta piel, ni muy descolorida ni muy morena, asombroso cabello como el café matutino recién hecho, sus dos despampanantes ojos de color café con motitas rojas, quizás un color de ojos cafés no sea novedad pero… quien los tiene los vuelve espectaculares. La camisa negra que enmarcaba sus brazos con una leyenda _"I'm not good…" _(Cuanto se equivocaba), el pantalón del mismo color y sus converse grises añejados, también un accesorio que jamás se quitaba un pequeño arete en forma de cruz que colgaba de su oreja izquierda. La verdad es que a principios de mes no lo tenía pero hace dos semanas que lo trae, a mi los chicos con aretes no me llaman la atención, pero él era otra historia; como si lo que no me gustara me encantara, algo de lo que tienes que vivir, solo que… ese día él había atinado en algo… la camisa negra.

Sí, tengo una extraña afición a los chicos con camisas negras, como las chaquetas de cuero, ¿quién se puede resistir a eso?

Ambos nos dimos espacio entre los chicos que estaban saltando, pegados como si un chicle estuviera adherido a ellos. Al final nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, poso su mano izquierda en mi cintura y una sensación me llego hasta la garganta. No nos quitábamos la mirada, como si bailáramos con los ojos.

Mientras que por las bocinas sonaba _Summer de Calvin Harris._

De repente, un impulso me llego. Y lo lleve a cabo.

—Syaoran, necesito decirte algo.

— No te escucho – me grito.

— ¡Que necesito decirte algo! – subí mi tono de voz, pero el seguía sin entenderme.

Suspire, agarre aire y grite con fuerza… era ahora o nunca:

— ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – y ahí fue mi primer error en esa noche.

La música había cesado en ese instante, todo mundo dirigía sus miradas a nosotros, mejor dicho a mi. Yo estaba petrificada porque le había dicho eso en frente de casi toda la preparatoria, él solo me miraba parpadeando. Sin esperar nada más moví mis pies rápidamente para salir de ahí.

_Otro error._

En eso me tropecé, agarrando el brazo de alguien para evitar la caída, el cual tenia un vaso con soda de naranja que salto hacia una chica despampanante y rubia plastificada, detrás de ella estaba un GRAN chico que es miembro del equipo de futbol americano junto con Syaoran, solo que este tiene mucha mas complexión física. Este chico se salto sobre el pobre del vaso. Y yo no pude hacer más que tratar de salir de ahí.

Aun veía su mirada desconcentrada y burlona sobre mi… sí ¡burlona! después de que declare mis sentimientos él… no se inmuto, mi corazón perdió un pedacito.

Al salir de la sala me encontré a mi amiga Chijaru en la escalera, platicando con Takashi, su novio, bueno más que platicar estaban _cariñositos_, pero al verme ella se separo de inmediato.

— ¿Cariño, te sucedió algo, estas pálida?

— Yo solo quiero irme de aquí – dije tomando autocontrol sobre mi.

— Claro, mira, Takashi y yo te llevamos a tu casa porque no sé dónde demonios quedo Tomoyo y las demás – me dijo con una sonrisa, solo que al mirar a Takashi supe que sería el mal tercio, como siempre.

— No te preocupes no es muy tarde… yo me puedo ir sola – retrocedí unos pasos empujando una mesita que a su vez tiro un jarrón con adonis amarillas.

¡Demonios! No podía ser más cuidadosa

— ¡Sakura! – fue el grito que escuche a mis espaldas.

No me iba a esperar a mas recriminaciones y accidentes, de por si ya tenia muchas escenas en mi cabeza.

.

.

Corrí por la calle, tenia que llegar a mi casa, olvidar todo, taparme hasta la cabeza como todas las noches.

Sentir el frio aire en mis brazos erizaba mi vello, el sudor hacia enroscar las puntas de mi cabello antes lacio, lo único que deseaba era estar detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

No supe cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en mi carrera. Pero si me había dado cuenta de que era mas tarde.

¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió gritar algo como eso?

No podía ser mas lista porque seria mucho pedir. Pero me dolió que a él no le moviera un pelito, me hubiera visto con tristeza, pero burla, ¡burla! Eso ya se pasaba de mis expectativas.

¿El primer amor era así de duro?

Lo odiaba… No, no lo odiaba a él, sino a mí, por ser tan estúpida en pensar en algo más.

Las veces que lo miraba a los ojos, esa primera vez que nos tropezamos en la cooperativa, sentí una conexión inmediata, como en los cuentos.

Pero la vida esta mucho mas allá de ser un cuento de hadas…

Al levantar la vista vi la calle en la que debía dar vuelta, mis pasos ahora eran lentos, cautelosos. Ya no importaba huir de lo que no valía la pena.

Me frote los brazos con mis manos, las noches frías de septiembre se empezaban a sentir.

Levante mi mirada hacia el portón de mi casa, mi acogedora y segura casa amarilla.

Y solo pude dejar el siguiente paso en el aire, porque ahí estaba él… si…

Shaoran.

¿Cómo puede estar ahí si hace…

Bueno no sé a qué hora pero… y ahí me di cuenta de su automóvil.

¡Oh… cielos…!

Un _Pontiac Trans Am 1978_, la negrura que lo cubría era tan fascinante, el diseño del águila dorada brillaba con los faros que se encendían en la noche, los rines dorados emitían un brillo como el de un diamante. Y sumémosle quien estaba recargado en ese asombroso auto clásico que gracias a mi hermano y su poster sé de qué se trata.

El Pontiac ya lo había visto antes, es el auto del hermano de Syaoran, en realidad tienen un carácter único; toda la familia _Li_ es _única_.

También agréguenle la mirada que el chico por quien mi cerebro se convirtió en agua, era tan… ¿afilada?

Pero sin duda el se veía bien en ese auto, como de portada de revista.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – me preguntó.

Lo que odio es que me mire de esa forma, con burla, agh… odio eso… después de todo lo que sucedió esa noche, se burla.

— ¿Qué cosa? – trague pesado por su escrutinio.

— Lo de que te gusto – dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí de una forma tan deliberadamente lenta que me agobiaba.

— Yo… — no podía quitarle la mirada, pero si ya se lo dije en público… ¡porque aun seguía nerviosa! – Si… — susurre.

— Mmm… esta bien.

¿Está bien?

Pero que demonios… como… es… que…

¡ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN

Es lo único que puede decir después de que pase la peor vergüenza de mi vida.

— ¿Esta bien? Que comentario – le dije sarcástica agachando mi cabeza.

— Digo que esta bien porque… — seria imaginación mía o sus mejillas se coloraron de rosado —, porque… tu también me gustas – me levanto el rostro para mirarlo directamente.

Dios… acaso habrá valido la pena avergonzarme…

Dios… ¿porque su manita es tan cálida y acogedora?

Dios… porque eres tan bueno

Ah…

Pero…

Una luz se acerco a mis ojos…

La de mi casa

— Sakura – oh… mi hermano — ¿con quien estas? – oh… oh…

Mire a Syaoran y el supo el significado de mi mirada, quito su manita de mi mentón y solo me sonrió para adentrarse al Pontiac.

Escuche el motor encenderse. Cuando mi hermano salió, Syaoran estaba dando vuelta a la esquina…

_._

_Sí así ocurrió mi declaración, pero ahí no termina la "romántica" historia._

El fin de semana me la pase en las nubes, sin saber que pensar, además de que mis pensamientos eran ocupados por un chico y el Pontiac que me traen traumada.

No sé, esperaba una llamada, un mail, una carta, una postal, ¡algo!

Pero nada sucedió… me quede aburrida, expectante y nerviosa.

El lunes, me levante más temprano de lo acostumbrado, desayune, me prepare un lonche, y en la esquina que tenia que dar vuelta para ir al bachillerato; encontré que alguien se ocultaba en la sombra de un árbol.

— Buenos días – su sonrisa me disipo cada sentimiento de inseguridad.

— Buenos días – le devolví la sonrisa y se acerco a mi para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

— Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana – susurro en mi oído.

— Si.

No sabia que pensar, es decir, que rayos era esto…

— Nos vamos – dijo señalando a dirección de la prepa.

— Claro – dije siguiéndolo durante el camino.

Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato, yo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, su ancha espalda, sus brazos, su cabello, su rostro. Todo lo que miraba me gustaba, y ese brillo metálico en su oreja izquierda me volvió a llamar la atención incrementando mi curiosidad en él.

— Em… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, un tic de nervios como mi urticaria repentina.

— Depende – ladeo su cabeza hacia mí, haciendo que su cabello se moviera como el de un león de caricatura. Si… lo compare con un león —. De si yo te puedo hacer una pregunta.

¡Las que quieras!

— Por supuesto – le sonreí.

— Entonces dispara – dijo sin quitarme su mirada, tendré que acostumbrarme a eso.

— ¿Por qué tienes ese arete? – si… tengo que saciar mi curiosidad, y el solo sonrió ladinamente como recordando una travesura.

— Una apuesta – fue lo único que recibí, yo esperaba un poco mas de detalle.

— Y… ¿Qué apostaste?

— Eso ya es otra pregunta… y me toca a mi – rayos, odio que me dejen con la curiosidad.

— Okey – suspire.

En ese momento se detuvo, agacho su rostro y yo solo lo observe.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – oh… eso si es una buena pregunta.

— Yo… yo… si.

— Perfecto – y siguió caminando.

Si… yo esperaba no se, un beso, un abrazo, irnos con las manos entrelazadas; pero aceptemos que esta "relación" inicio un poco rara y que la vida no es una novela romántica.

.

.

Después de entrar a clases, no supe nada de el, les dije a mis amigas que ya tenia un novio… _único_ pero era mío.

Las clases se hicieron eternas, aun con mis amigos al lado; la _aburrición_ inundo mi sistema, no ponía atención, me importaba poco lo que dijera el profesor de química, que si el Oxigeno, Hidrogeno y esas cosas de isotopos y aniones, iones, etc.

Lo que importaba era descifrar que sentimientos debía de tener, porque no reaccionó como un novio "normal", y saber que es lo que me esperaba.

A la hora del receso no lo vi, como si no estuviera, pero después me dijeron que estaba en la dirección pues es el presidente de su clase y hubo un problema con un alumno. Así que los veinte minutos de "libertad condicional" se me hicieron totalmente innecesarios y aburridos, si… me estoy volviendo loca.

Pero ahí no termina mi historia. Sigue hasta en la hora de salida, la hora de muerte (este seria el momento en que se escuchan truenos por doquier).

Me aviso un amigo de Syaoran que estaba practicando sus lanzamientos de futbol americano, yo sonreí internamente pensando en que… lo podía sorprender, pero… no contaba con lo que mis ojos estaban a punto de testiguar.

Yo caminaba tranquilamente, en mi mochila llevaba dos botellas de agua, unas galletas de chocolate y una bolsita de gomitas de ositos.

Al ver la reja que separaba las canchas me quede observando a Syaoran, su camiseta blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor, su cabello un poco aplacado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. De repente, una chica de cabello rojizo se abrazo a su espalda, el se volteo y le sonrió, yo pensé:

_No veas cosas que no son… acuérdate lo que pasa en las telenovelas, si la chica no se queda se da el malentendido…_

Lo que no recordaba era que esta es la vida real…

Después de la sonrisa, se acercaron y…

la beso…

Si… ¡LA BESO!

Y yo que era su novia no me había besado… mi corazón perdió otro trocito… pero aun seguía de pie, aun sin dos trocitos de este… trague pesado, a lo mejor el color de mi piel ya no era el habitual sino tan blanco como una hoja.

Y me quede ahí, hasta que terminaran su demostración, yo… solo quería darme cuenta que estaba en una pesadilla y que mi corazón recuperara los pedacitos perdidos…

Pero cuando se separaron, el me miro fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada, mis manos estaban blancas por la presión que ejercía con la reja para sostenerme; el… solo me miro desconcertado… culpable…

Y yo… salí corriendo de ahí, no quería ver mas… no quería mirar sus ojos. No quería saber nada de él. No quería sentir nada por él. Ni curiosidad, ni odio, ni amor…

Porque termine enamorándome de él desde la primera vez que nos tropezamos en la cooperativa, esa vez que me sonrió e hicimos platica… esa vez que seria la ultima…

.

.

Y ese es el otro porque estoy debajo de este árbol, comiendo un chocolate, porque no aguantaba mirarlo como si nada hubiera pasado. Mis amigas no saben nada de esto, ellas piensan que todavía somos novios "tímidos"; la única que duda es mi mejor amiga, ella me mira y sabe que algo anda mal, lo bueno es que no estamos en el mismo salón para soportar sus preguntas.

Mis lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro con dolor, saber que sólo fue poco tiempo y que dolió demasiado, eso era decepcionante.

Sentí como los rayos del sol dejaban de darme, eso era extraño aun no era muy tarde, a lo mejor iba a llover… me encanta la lluvia…

Pero de repente sentí algo sobre mí y al abrir mis ojos que estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas, vi a alguien sobre mí…

Después sentí mis brazos a mis costados apresados por unas manos que yo conocía… esas manitas que me gustaban.

Después se acerco a mi oído susurrando:

— _Perdón… no quise lastimarte, pero lo que viste era…_—suspiro—, _ siento mucho más por ti como para dejarte ir… — _ luego sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, yo no podía decir ni hacer nada.

Sus labios llegaron a la comisura de los míos, para después… después juntarlos suavemente con los míos…

Ahí me sobresalte… ¡DIOS MIO! Me estaba besando… corrijo me está besando.

Sus labios tan suaves y carnosos, lindos, perfectos. Yo no sabía que hacer o no hacer, pero solo pude corresponderle torpemente. Lo único que sé es que nuestros labios eran como un rompecabezas unido.

Abrí mis labios lentamente y el acepto mi invitación… su lengua paso por la mía, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, su sabor era… menta…

¡El traía un chicle!

No se como le hizo para que no me atragantara con la goma, pero si tenia practica y yo… era una torpe en eso. (_Después me enfadare por eso)_

Mmm… menta y chocolate serán desde ahora mi sabor favorito…

Mi primer beso con el chico que me quito dos pedacitos de mi corazón, me lastimo demasiado, pase vergüenzas por el, sentí su ignorancia y solo se… que es un chico… únicamente extraño…

¡Por que demonios no se atrevió antes a besarme!

¡Por que no es un novio "normal"!

¡Por que me gusta que no sea "normal!

¡Por que todo esto es tan complicado!

¡Por que soy adolescente inexperta en besos!

¡QUE ES ESTA RARA RELACION!

_Que voy a hacer ahora que soy adicta a sus ¡besos!_

Al separarnos me imagine la escena que estaríamos demostrando, dos personitas enamoradas en el césped y no pude controlar las lagrimas.

—¿Qué sucede, hice algo mal? —su mortificación era tangible y me reí.

—No, no, es solo que estoy feliz—le toque la mejilla suavemente y dibuje sus labios con mis yemas mientras cerraba sus ojos y besaba mi mano—. Aunque sigo sin entender algunas cosas, pero sé que me las aclararas ¿cierto?

—Claro—dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras yo me acomodaba doblando mis rodillas.

Pasaron unos minutos con el semblante serio y suspiros constantes.

—En realidad, no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Pues… ¿qué hacías besando a… esa chica? —comente resentida.

—Mmpph… es algo sobre el porqué tengo este arete—apunto hacia su oreja.

—Ajá…

—Mis amigos son un poco… bromistas, y siempre les gusta apostar, yo casi no me meto en esas situaciones porque solo significan problemas, como el que nos ocasiono. Resulta que, Michael dijo que era un gallina y yo estaba ignorándolo hasta que me harto, le dije que quería que hiciera para demostrárselo.

"Me dio una lista de 5 cosas que quería que hiciera, es un tarado la verdad.

La primera era meterme… meterme en una piscina.

Yo solo me le quede viendo confundida porque no entendía que tenia de valiente meterse en una piscina.

—Bueno… es que tenía que hacerlo desnudo y… en la casa de su tía Tomasa donde iban a tener una reunión de canasta con mujeres de 60 años.

Oh… ahora si entendía eso y no contuve mis ganas de reír, el solo me miro avergonzado.

—No es gracioso, fue… —tembló ligeramente—. Lo segundo era hacerme un tatuaje o un piercing—señalo su arete—. Lo tercero… mejor eso no es bueno que lo sepas. Lo cuarto era agarrar el carro de mi hermano, el es excesivamente cuidadoso con ese carro, es un obsesivo y jamás me deja usarlo por lo que sacarlo fue un completo reto. Y lo último era besar a Katherine, ella es la ex novia de Michael, pero lo dejo por su hermano mayor, en realidad los encontró en el jacuzzi de su casa. Yo tenía que enamorarla y botarla, no era lindo eso, pero era por él.

Termino suspirando y observándome angustiado.

Me quede pensativa, esas cosas eran tontas y solo él sabía porque lo había hecho. Pero lo último si me dejo consternada, jugar con los sentimientos no es bueno aunque la chica se lo mereciese.

—¿Me… perdonaras? —sostuvo mis manos frotándolas ligeramente y vi sinceridad en sus ojos. Sí que era un idiota extraño pero…

Lo quería, y no había forma de que lo dejara.

—Si dejas de seguirle la corriente a Michael, creo que hare una excepción contigo.

El sonrió y se levanto alzándome con él mientras girábamos. Yo grite.

—No sabes que emoción es que me aceptes de nuevo, sé que soy tonto y todo lo malvado que pensabas de mi, pero te quiero y ya no volveré a dejarme engatusar por mis amigos—me beso en la frente aun sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

—Eso espero—lo mire encantada con su reacción.

Me besó de nuevo, esta vez con más ahínco, yo no podía mover mis brazos para poder abrazarlo porque me tenía encerrada y aun así me encanto, me encanta todo lo que venga de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el parque, ni cuánto tiempo reímos, tonteamos y nos besamos. No me importaba. Mientras estuviera con él.

Era un tonto, pero que esperar de un chico de preparatoria.

Ahora entendía porque muchas parejas desastrosas en sus tiempos perdonaban. Porque el amor se basaba en eso, en confiar y perdonar.

Y… estaba segura que lo quería demasiado como para que unas tonterías de chicos me hicieran despertar de mi hermoso sueño. De mi cuento de hadas.

Sé que no todo será felicidad pero sé que es honesto. Y con eso me basta.

Porque Dios no creo la Tierra en un día.

Y yo… yo todavía tengo mucho que averiguar de él y mucho que aprender.

FIN

* * *

_**Ok..**_. debo decir que tal vez sea demasiado... _algo_, no lo se la verdad, pero era joven cuando lo escribí y me dije ¿porque no?, algo es algo... jijijijiji, espero haya sido de su agrado, y lo escribí cuando tenia 16 (eso creo, la verdad no recuerdo bien, tampoco es que eso haya sido mucho tiempo pero las personas cambian etc., etc. _oh sí, 20 ya son muchos -ajá-_)_. _

Bueno, dejen sus reviews para saber si gusta, si no, si algo falto, pero es algo corto para comenzar en este mundo del fanfiction jijiji.

Muchos besos inesperados ;)


End file.
